Luis was assigned problems 47 through 79 for homework tonight. If Luis did all of the problems he was assigned, how many problems did he do?
Instead of counting problems 47 through 79, we can subtract 46 from each number so we instead consider problems 1 through 33. We see that Luis did 33 problems. Notice that he did 33 and not 32 problems.